Certain Kindness
by MetaphoricLesta
Summary: FIC HAS BEEN MOVED. Read chapter 2, the Author's Note, for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Here. Have some fluff.**

I own nothing. Yes, this is chaptered. Deal with it. -insert meow here-

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why did everyone ignore me?<em>

He wasn't special, he knew that. He might've been a prince, but he was a person, too. No one really cared for him, or even noticed him. It hurt. The young prince hurt more than anything. He had no family, no friends here. No one even told him 'hello' or 'good morning'.

He clutched his pillow tightly, sniffling softly. And then, he cried. Loud and painfully.

* * *

><p>Ike Greil, one of the newest members of the Super Smash Brothers fighting tournament, had just been minding his own business, heading downstairs for a midnight snack when he heard it. It sounded like someone crying. It sounded like they were in some serious pain. Now he had built up some resistance to hearing people cry, so he thought it was just Peach crying over the broken bathtub. But no, when he listened closely, it was clearly a guy crying. And it hurt him to hear it. This person, whoever they were, must really be hurting. Ike, forgetting about his snack, walked to the door and opened it.<p>

He saw the blue-haired prince, who always ate alone, sat alone, read alone, trained alone, lying in bed, curled up into a ball and crying. Slowly, he shut the door and walked over. The prince looked so sad. Ike put a hand on the bed, and blinked. The bed didn't feel right. He took the young prince into his arms, holding him as he carried him to his room, realizing he must've been in pain from the bed he was sleeping on. But, even after deciding to share his bed with the prince, he didn't stop crying. Ike brought the prince closer, into a gentle embrace, rocking him slightly and trying to quiet him down. After five hours, the prince finally fell asleep. Ike yawned a bit, noticing it was about midnight, and continued to hold the prince as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Marth Lowell didn't remember falling asleep. In fact, when DID he sleep? His bed wasn't soft enough to allow him to sleep comfortably, so he slept for two-three hours at the most. He heard birds chirping as he awoke. Wearily, Marth went to sit up and rub his eyes when he realized where his head was.<p>

On another's chest.

That person had their arm securely and protectively wrapped around Marth, restricting his movements. He was scared, frightened, even. He heard the other person moan a bit before he heard a voice.

"Hey... did you sleep all right?"

Marth looked up shyly at the other and nodded.

"That's good." He removed his arm from Marth. "We've never met.. I'm Ike Greil, commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

Marth tried to speak, but his throat was so sore from crying that he squeaked instead.

Ike patted his head tenderly. "It's all right. Now, let's get you a bath."

Marth blinked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ike smiled at him and held out his hand when he got up. Marth meekly took the other's hand and allowed himself to be taken to the bathroom.

After a while, Ike and Marth emerged from the bathroom. After many protesting squeaks from Marth, he had finally allowed Ike to bathe him. It had been nice to just relax for once. Ike felt really bad for the prince, so he hugged him tight before letting him go.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was noisy. Ike looked over at the blue-haired prince, who was clinging to him. Ike chuckled and patted his head before getting some food for himself and the prince. The bluenette looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, he was so skinny.<p>

"So, what's your name?" Ike asked.

"M-Marth Lowell..." The bluenette replied softly. "Prince of Altea..."

Ike smiled. "Don't worry, just stay with me, and everything'll be all right."

Marth nodded timidly, not used to being spoken to so kindly. He took his food from Ike and smiled a bit at the mercenary. He followed him to the spot where Ike usually sat, and sat next to him.

Ike started to eat, but stopped when he noticed Marth wasn't touching his food.

"Marth? Something wrong?" He asked.

Marth shook his head. He barely ate, so he was afraid to eat anything. Ike sighed and scooped up some of the mashed potatoes.

"Open your mouth." He said.

"Huh?" Marth looked at him curiously.

"I said.. 'Open your mouth'."

"Bu-!" Ike put the fork full of mashed potatoes into Marth's mouth and withdrew it after Marth pressed his lips together. The prince swallowed.

"..Ike, that was mean.." He sniffled.

"No, I just want you to eat." Ike said softly, reaching up and tousling Marth's hair. The tiara that usually rested upon his head wasn't there, which Ike realized. He had taken it off while washing Marth's hair and letting the prince relax in the tub, which Marth wasn't used to. The bluenette looked at his tray before taking the fork from Ike and starting to eat slowly, trying not to upset his stomach. Ike, finally satisfied that his new friend was eating, started to eat himself.

"Hey Ike, what's up?"

Ike looked up to see Fox McCloud and Lucas joining him at the table, along with Peach and Zelda.

Marth became uncomfortable, but showed no signs of it as he continued to eat in silence. Ike looked at him.

"Oh, he's.. never eaten with us before." Peach said, blinking. "Ike..?"

"He's my friend." Ike said. "He can't be alone."

Zelda nodded and smiled. "We all should know each other from Melee, except for the people who are only in Brawl.."

Peach smiled, not really understanding what Zelda was talking about.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Ike said softly, placing a hand on Marth's shoulder.

Marth swallowed the last bite of food and looked up. "M-Marth.. Lowell.." He said shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it for this chapter. I have more in the works. I needed some fluff in my life, anyways. So there we go. Fluff. Ike and Marth fluff, no less. I just always imagined Ike as the kind of guy who couldn't leave someone who's crying their eyes out, and Marth.. well, since he's not well known (I know this for a fact, no one bothers his Ask account on dA.. ), he'd probably get depressed and wonder why everyone was ignoring him and cry himself to sleep.<strong>

**Review? -insert meow here-**


	2. Author Note

_**Greetings. **_Author here. It's been a while and I keep getting reviews on this story when I accidentally discontinued it because of lack of inspiration and no time to do it. Since the writing of this fic, I have changed and moved on.

HOWEVER! Due to the outstanding reviews that keep saying 'Please continue!' and actually _want_ me to continue means that I've got a job to fulfil. I'll be _rewriting_ this story and publishing it under my new account (as I have since stopped using this account) under a different name but will keep the same concept.

To access my new account, all you have to do is click my Pen Name and a link to my new account will be provided on my profile, as this account is now under the use of a friend of mine and not me.

Thank you for enjoying this story, and I hope to see you at the rewrite.


End file.
